


Witch's Heart: Tamer

by Yenatic_Osiria



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Blue Star Entertainment, Blue Star IZ, Demon Tamer AU, F/M, Kitsune, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Suspense, Witch - Freeform, demon tamer, incubus, more ships genres and such to be added as I update, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenatic_Osiria/pseuds/Yenatic_Osiria
Summary: Sirius is a witch in training in need of familiars. His body guard and assistant is Claire Elford. One day Sirius decides he needs better familiars, low and behold he summons three. Can Sirius handle the antics of a Kitsune, a Vampire and an Incubus? Only time will tell.





	Witch's Heart: Tamer

Sirius was mulling over several open books on his table while Claire skittered around the room helping set up for the ritual he was getting ready to perform. It was about time for the lavender witch to try his hand at summoning stronger familiars, specifically ones with intellect and proper cognitive thought. Mindless and primal familiars were fine and all though they occasionally had trouble distinguishing when it was and wasn’t a good time to act on something.   
  
Two hours ago, he had finished banishing demons from the halls of his mansion whilst then releasing his past familiars from his service. They had struck a nerve with him and he had experienced enough of their nonsense, thus, terminating his contract with them.  
  
With a long sigh he pinched his brow, turning from the table and eyeing his assistant with a firm gaze. “Are we almost ready?”  
  
Claire set down the last of the candles and nodded, responding in a chipper tone. “Yes, Sir! We’re good to go Sirius!”  
  
A grin lined his lips as he approached the large summoning circle in-lined with a demon’s trap. “Excellent. Now, Claire. Keep your distance. I’ll not have you interfering unless absolutely necessary, is that understood?” He eyed his companion carefully.  
  
Claire took a few steps back as customarily she would do during his other summoning’s. “Sure, sure! I’ll be right over here!” She adjusted her fingerless runed gloves, in case she needed to get ready to sock a demon in the jaw.  
  
Sirius studied the determined look on her face before focusing attention back on the circle in front of him. With a soft chant the candles at the points took light as the room went dark. He smiled, inwardly praising himself due to his success. “I summon thee, Inari, beings immortal and one of impeccable charm. Come forth and heed your new master.” He stated in an authoritative tone while narrowing his captivating red eyes.  
  
Hell fire burst in the center of the summoning circle and as it cleared three figures stood there.   
  
The first was one with a teal braid, golden eyes and noticeable fluffy tails. His matching ears twitched, and he gave a bubbly smile with a wave at Sirius and Claire.  
  
The second was noticeable relaxed if not stone faced, that is until he flashed a fang smirk at the two humans in the room. “Well doesn’t the throbbing of your hearts sound, delectably enticing.” The one with the dark hair crooned as his eyes passed over the two of them.  
  
The last was a handsome blonde, the tallest of the three. Atop his head were two wonderfully ribbed and curled horns that framed his skull. His tail whipped back and forth as he focused on the potential prey in the room. Their souls were ripe, and it caused the incubus to lick his lips. This one perhaps wore the most revealing outfit of the three. His muscular torso fully visible to the two staring humans. “My my, two virgins. Isn’t it my lucky day.~” His dark blue gaze cemented both Claire and Sirius in place.  
  
Sirius’s ruby eyes narrowed firmly on the three standing in the summon circle. “Before we officially form a contract, I would like to instill a few simple terms.”  
  
The three had their eyes glued to him as he spoke.   
  
“Intelligent, I admire that.” The vampire quipped with a charming fanged grin.  
  
The Kitsune bounced once on his heels, “Of course, of course!”  
  
The Incubus simply sized up the two morsels in front of him though otherwise he kept silent, waiting for his new prospect of a master to speak.  
  
Sirius folded his arms, “Firstly, you are not to feed off the soul of my assistant.” He gestured to the young woman standing near him. “Second, you will follow each and every order I ask of you. You will also come promptly when called upon.” Sirius’s eyes focused briefly on each of the three, “As for who else you feed on or what you happen to do in your spare time doesn’t interest me. I will also add or amend terms of your service as I see fit. Is that understood?”  
  
The blue eyed Incubus grinned in a way that caused the man in front of him to nearly melt under his gaze. “But of course, Master.”  
  
The vampire briefly bowed, acknowledging his new master. Whilst the kitsune just bobbed happily in place.   
  
With that Sirius broke the summoning circle with his foot so the three could wander more freely. “I am Sirius Gibson. The woman next to me, is my body guard and assistant, Claire Elford.”  
  
The blonde swiftly took Sirius’s hand and brought it to his lips, then did the same with Claire. “Noel Levine.” His voice was that of liquid honey, producing a blush from the two humans in front of him.  
  
The dark haired male swiftly inserted himself between Noel and Sirius, leaning close to his neck. “Wilardo Adler.” The sensual tone of his voice invoked a shiver from the lavender haired male.  
  
The kitsune bounced over happily and stood before both Sirius and Claire with a bubbly smile, “And I’m Ashe Bradley!!” His tails puffed and wriggled happily as his ears twitched.  
  
Sirius straightened his posture, clearing his throat. “Yes well, good to know you accept the terms of your service.” The three familiars caught their master noticeably blushing.  
  
Ashe leaned partially over Claire as he eyes Sirius. “Oh my! Miss Claire was it? Has our master eaten today?”  
  
Sirius tensed as he caught the question and simply glanced away.  
  
Claire tapped her chin before hitting her fist gently in her own hand. “No, I don’t believe so! He dismissed the idea of stopping for a break!”  
  
The kitsune’s tails bristled as he took Sirius’s wrist, “No no, that won’t do! Master may I make something for you?”  
  
Sirius couldn’t help but look over at Ashe as he spoke. “I suppose that’s alright.”   
  
Ashe bounced happily before dragging Sirius and Claire out of the room.   
  
Both the incubus and vampire simply quirked a brow before tagging along themselves.   
  
Wilardo of course couldn’t seem to shake the craving for the crimson wine that flowed through the veins of Claire and Sirius. He would wait for now, there was time for that later. Feeding on a human whilst fatigued had effect on the taste of his meal but other than that his newly instated taste was looking after his master.   
  
“Shall I make tea then?” Wilardo stated as the two took their seats.   
  
There was a faint glimmer of intrigue in Sirius’s eyes. “Please do.”   
  
Wilardo bowed his head slightly, “Any preference?”   
  
Sirius couldn’t help but grin, “Surprise me.”  
  
His collection of familiars intrigued him but little did he know how drastically different things would be for him from now on.


End file.
